


Me and all I need

by pictureasmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst too though i suppose?, Christmas, First real thing in ages, No Smut, Puh, They're sooo in love, This really isn't that important, hello, hurray, oh and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureasmile/pseuds/pictureasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been separated for two weeks now and the only thing they wanna do is spend Christmas with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and all I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loubrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/gifts).



> This is my first work in ages and I haven't proof-read it cause I'm just not good at it when it's my own writing.  
> This is your (late) Christmas present Naddie xx

ME AND ALL I NEED

 

“He's gonna hate you for doing this. And don't you dare to scare him!” Harry laughed at that. Liam always thought too much. And it wasn't like he was trying to make a joke of his husband to be but a little secrecy wasn't the worst feature of their relationship. “We missed each other too much to be angry. He will fall head over heels for this grand gesture.” Liam just shook his head at his friends optimism. He of course knew that Harry wasn't wrong. Besides the boy himself he has never seen somebody as whipped by another person than Louis is whipped for Harry. They are the most disgusting couple Liam ever had to be in the same room with. And he has been in many rooms. With an unreal amount of people in! If Niall weren't so in love with their love he would maybe even support his friend. But he was too happy about everything good in this world. Liam's fake disgust could never faith him. “Anyway, do you want me to help decorate the house too or can I go after we finished your crazy shopping trip?” They have been driving around the city for almost half an hour now and as much as Liam loved them, he was still ready to get home. It was at the end of his question that Harry stopped in front op a Christmas-tree selling place and Liam wanted to groan. So he did just that. Harry was always to darn picky! “Nooo, Haz! C'mon not a tree. When do you want me to be home?” Harry just cackled at his partner in crime's misery. Liam wouldn't get out of this one. Not this time. Not ever. Why is being friends with your bandmates such a huge deal? If he could he would abandon them all. Maybe not Niall though…. Niall's cute. “As they moved to the entrance of the huge field of trees Harry turned around to, a soft smile lightning up his whole face. “I'll sleep at yours tonight. He still has business to do tomorrow and no. I'll just be there when he gets home. A few decorations up, tree in the living room and some cookies in the oven. I don't want to fall asleep on him and have him leave early in the morning when I haven't seen him in like two weeks.” Liam was so done.

It took harry almost two hours to find the perfect tree and at that point Liam's feet were hurting and if Harry weren't such a shit he would have complained like a child. “Can you tell me now how you knew that Louis didn't buy one?” He has been wondering the whole time but he didn't want to think of something too cheesy so he stayed away from all the possibilities and opted to just ask. “It's Louis, Li. He has been feeling down since he found out that we couldn't be together on his Birthday and Christmas. He probably decided to stay inside the whole time and watch stupid movies to avoid this Christmas time as much as one can. And I'll not celebrate the best time of the year with a simple plastic tree in our living room!” They were both too tired to keep the conversation up after that and as Harry made his way to Liam's apartment he bought after Sophia and him split up some snowflakes made their way from the sky to fall softly onto the ground. They saw the cities light shining and the radio was playing some christmas carols both of them have grown up with and it was alright. Liam didn't mind helping his friend and Harry's face was a lot softer than when he firstly knocked onto his door this early evening. But underneath that he was dead tired and Liam knew that even if he was in London, his friend still wouldn't get a good nights sleep without his rock (or big spoon) next to him.Liam's home was calm as they finally got there. He only put up a few lights and a little tree was put up next to his fire place. He decided to visit his family this Christmas. Harry was glad that Liam wasn't trying to get him to talk much more. Though he was also aware of how much he put onto him over the day and he was thankful. He really had the best friends. They were sitting next to each other, waiting for some pizza when Harry broke the silence. “Thank You, Li. I don't know if I would've gotten everything together without your help today.” Liam smiled happily before moving closer to the youngest member of their group, hugging him strongly. “Thank you too. I don't know but I feel kinda disconnected from myself lately and I'm glad that I had you and your ridiculousness to distract me a bit.” Harry understood what he was referring to and he needn't to say more about it but holding Liam more passionately in return. They went back to watching the movie shown on TV and not long after their pizza was there, the pizza was eaten and they both were asleep on the couch not long after. Maybe It wasn't his fiancé next to Harry but he was in fact jet-legged and Liam was better than a too big, empty bed.

 

***

 

 

 

He has been alone in London for almost two weeks now and tomorrow will be his birthday and yet there wasn't a word from his fiancé. He felt lonely. So incredibly lonely and if he could he would fly to LA right this second but it wasn't that easy. He had to finish this meeting and than it would be too late. And the weather has been quite bad lately as well. Everything seemed to be against them again this Christmas and Louis didn't even feel like putting up the tree nor putting up any decorations. Harry will try to be there by the second Christmas day and as bad as Louis felt right this second he was still excited for his love to be back home. The meeting was interrupted by a short break for now and Louis stared at his lit up phone, his eyebrows pulled together to a frown. Harry still hasn't answered his message from last night and if he weren't so sad he would probably be angry with him. What can he say, he is sensitive when on his own. It wasn't unusual for them to be apart, of course not. They had different friends and different interests and sometimes Harry would rather stay in LA than come back to London with him. But this time it wasn't a departure of free will. They both would rather be anywhere than without the other but Louis' meetings were made longer and the outcome so far has been so unsatisfying he could cry. He in general felt a lot like crying no matter about what. He just wanted his Harry, god darn it! Half an hour later the break was over and there was still no sign of his man and Louis had to go back to the conference room defeated. Still as tense and stressed and unhappy as before. Sometimes this job did suck. And when did he decide to get more into the producer/songwriter business? It would spare him a lot of pain right now if he would've stayed behind and decided to relax for at least a few month of the break. If he were to voice this thoughts to Harry he would just laugh at him and say:”But Louuu, we've got all the time in the world together. Go! Do what you love. And if you only come next Christmas, I would still be waiting for you.” And it's not like Louis would ever stay away for more than a month but it was still so good to hear from the person which is most important to you that thy will stay, no matter how long they had to wait for you. Before one of the older men started talking again he opened up his chat-story with Harry again and send him a little message: **I'm so in love** **with** **you** , it read and that was everything he needed to say. Everything he needed Harry to know. Because it was the most honest he could be with a person. For Louis there was not a thing about him that was more true and important as his feelings for the love of his life. It's not for nothing that he put a ring on him.

It was almost nine o'clock when he left the building. He had some new artists to work with over the next year and his lawyers would talk to some people who have been in the business for longer than him. Maybe even people he has worked with before. But he was the most excited about having the calm of being home for most of the time which meant that he got the chance to write with Harry a lot more. And this time it wouldn't be about the cruelty of their world which pushed them apart more than they sometimes realised. Of course they're going strong by now. But gosh, there were times in which they were so close to just breaking that they themselves didn't know how to fix it anymore. Louis still had moments fearing their future and what people will try to do similar bad stuff to them. But anyway, it was dark and cold and Louis didn't really feel like going back to his too cold and empty home, to an equally cool bed. The closer the day drew to an end and his birthday came closer the more he was drawn to that deep sadness inside of his heart. Two weeks were simply too long. He felt the desperate need for a cigarette but on the other hand he already knew that it wouldn't help him much. He looked down at his phone and let a happy gasp escape at the realisation of a new message: **Sorry love for not answering. Don't know where that came from but I love you so much too. I miss you my light -H xxxxx** He's so cheesy, Louis thought to himself but he still felt a little lighter around his heart. **You shouldn't have been awake at such an hour babe. I hope for you to be the first to congratulate me later xx ,** he quickly send back.

He finally made his way to his car to get home. He wanted to be awake when his fiancé was able to talk to him and for that he also needed to be home. The drive took around half an hour. The city was a bit emptier than usual but they still lived a bit out of the city. They planned for children to be with them some day and they just needed some calm after so much time on the road and such. Louis kept the radio on until a song of theirs came on. He almost felt like stopping as Harry started singing his part. He missed his voice so much in that moment. It wasn't about his singing voice in particular but everything. How it sounded a bit deeper in the early morning and late at night, how high it would get when Louis was a maniac, how soft it would become every time his attention was concentrated on Louis only. And yes, also when they sang silly songs while moving through the house, if it was under the shower, when they cooked together or tried to keep the house clean. The car slowed down until he just stood there in the middle of the road listening to him sing his lungs out. He let his head fall forward to rest against the steering wheel. The snow fell faster around him, turning his sight to turn worse and Louis knew that he should start driving again before it really started storming. He kept his tempo under the limit to be extra careful. He had enough fights with Harry and his Mum about safe driving and he really didn't feel like causing an accident. He finally turned onto their street, their house partly hidden behind a steel fence. You could also see the trees which took up most of their front-garden. They in general kept everything as small as possible, always having the feeling that too much space would make distancing too easy. Which was the opposite of what they wanted to happen with themselves and later with the kids too. The first thing he realised were the lights hanging of the trees. They were yellow and soft and got almost lost under the snow. As he drove up the drive way to hold next to the main entrance he already saw the little Santa next to the door and the flowers littering the doorway. He didn't understand what was going on but those were his favourites and he felt so touched. He slowly moved up the steps before stopping and picking one of the flowers. They were simply beautiful and it didn't matter who thought of that but the gesture was enough for him. Someone has though of him enough to leave his house a bit decorated even if he was too sad to do so. He stood there, admiring the entire view of their garden slowly being hidden by soft white. When it got too cold he finally decided to go inside. He turned around from the perfect picture of a winter scenery and unlocked the door, turning the light on just to almost collapse at what was expecting him.

 

***

Harry listened to the gates open and the car rolling over the not yet covered gravel of the drive way. It wasn't long before the car door was closed and he could hear feet coming up the few stairs to the door. He quickly moved away from the door, a little further down the hall so he could rest against the wallwith the living room panned out behind him. For a few minutes nothing happened and he was almost worried but then a key was moved into the hole and he heard the jiggling as Louis opened the door and directly after turning the light on without even looking at the switch which caused him to see Harry the second his eyes got used to the light. His jaw fell down immediately and Harry could see that Louis couldn't believe his own eyes. Couldn't believe that Harry was right there. “H,” he cried out. He swiftly took of his shoes, stumbling over them as he made his way to his love, his beautiful boy. His home. He flung himself right at Harry, legs wrapping around his fiancé's hips and it wasright then that Harry hugged him back just as tightly so that the tears he had kept inside for almost a week now finally started rolling. Harry supported his weight with one of his arms while moving his other hand up and down Louis' back to calm him down. He softly whispered into his ear, giving him everything he has missed most. “You're here,” he finally got out and Harry laughed starting to move them in circles getting Louis to laugh as well. Harry finally settled on of their couches with Louis sitting on his lap. They hadn't really looked at each other yet but alone the feeling of the other boys skin beneath their hands fulfilled them with the feeling of home. It was so simple for them. They didn't need the big words or gestures, as long as they had the other there with them they knew there could be nothing bringing them of balance. After a long time remaining in that position Louis was ready to move his face from Harry's neck and they both smiled. “Hey there love,” Harry smiled at him and Louis followed the urge to just kiss his boy. He came in too quick and it was a bit awkward causing both of them to laugh. After their little giggles have calmed down again they both moved in at them time and finally let their lips meet softly. They weren't ready for fast and overwhelming yet. Alone the presence these touches represented were enough for that moment. They didn't talk much that night. Their bodies spoke for them and every action explained how they felt about finally being reunited. They stayed up for a long time, soft noises leaving their lips and quite whispers in their lovers ear. Bodies met softly at first to turn into heat and desperation and quick, almost completely overwhelming movements. It was the best present Louis could have wished for. The next time they took a look at their clock Harry moved his head to look directly at Louis whispering a happy birthday. Louis just smiled softly, kissed him on the head one last time before drifting of to sleep with wrinkled sheets surrounding them and the promise of a peaceful morning ahead of them.

 

***

  
Louis woke up alone. The blankets were tugged tightly around him, one of the pillows pressed to his still naked chest. He let a deep sigh out between his lips and started smiling. He felt so good and relaxed in that moment he almost didn't stand up until he realised that he was alone and he didn't want to be. So he picked himself up and sat up in the huge bed. The curtains were drawn shut and there was just a small sliver of light coming into the room caused by the door being left open a bit. This was one of the best ways to wake up, Louis thought to himself. Not too much light but the soft notes from one of Harry's favourite radio show s flowing up the stairs, being a nice and reassuring background noise. The station started to play a new song and the tune was soft and calming, making Louis smile. He wanted to run straight up downstairs but he felt a bit too filthy to just jump on Harry like that. Though that freak got of on seeing the remains of how he wrecked his fiancé the night before a lot. Thinking about being surrounded by his lovers arms instead of the sheet around him they suddenly didn't feel soft enough anymore. With a deep groan he moved from the bed with his naked feet hitting the carpet on his side of the bed (“I will not let you stand up on the cold ground every morning just because you hate wearing slippers or socks, Lou!”). He pulled the sheets behind himself (they had to be cleaned now anyway) and picked up some of the clothes laying around in their room (he went to Harry's suitcase, okay? He just loved the comforting smell of the other man!). H e showered quickly but thoroughly,  dried his body up as fast as possible and got dressed as if he had to be back on stage in a minute. Sue him, he wanted to get downstairs, eat breakfast and kiss Harry a little bit...or a lot. Yes, a lot sounded about right. His hair was sticking out in every direction which was just worsened after sticking his head though the bigbig sweater. The moment he was surrounded b y that special odour he knew exactly why he opened the suitcase and did not just take one of the sweaters lying in their closet. He pulled on some sweats, not bothering with any underwear. His feet remained sockless. Feeling small in the clothes he practically tip-toed down the stairs moving in the direction of the kitchen to rest against the door frame just watching. Harry was standing at the stove, his back turned to Louis, his hips moving to the slow beat of the cur r e ntl y playing song. The tune was happy and Harry seemed to know the melody because he was singing along, his voice soft as to not be louder than the radio itself. Louis lingered there until the end of the song, revealing himself by saying Good Morning. His fiancé didn't really startle  even though his shoulders tensed up for a short moment.  Louis took it as a win that Harry still wasn't used to him moving through the house like a ghost. It had a lot to do with Louis not really doing it after once causing Harry  to have a minor panic attack. Not a second after his shoulders loosened up again did Louis sling his arms around the other boy s waist, pressing his head to  the top of his spine. Harry just wore a robe which was simply hanging off of him without being closed. Louis pressed a kiss to his neck before pulling himself up a bit to look over Harry's broad shoulders. The pan on the stove was sizzling and it smelled so intensely that Louis felt like moaning. He could almost taste the food on his tongue and there was no one on earth who appreciated Harry's cooking more than he does.  He was quickly distracted by his fiancé's body though, kissing his shoulder and his hands on Harry's hips slowly moving up and down while sometimes squeezing them a bit. Louis wanted to feel him like hie did last night, retracing the way he touched Harry, pressing his fingertips into the same spots. Harry simply leant back into him, enjoying the soft touch. “Happy Birthday,” he finally said and he could feel his lover smile against his neck. “Thank you babe, it really means a lot to me.” Louis finally let go and clapped his hands together while slightly jumping up and down. “What's for breakfast H?” He asked excitedly. His slightly childish behaviour made Harry laugh resulting in him moving them both so Louis was pressed with his back against his chest. It was another thing they often did. Louis still wasn't that good of a cook but whenever they got the chance of a relaxed morning alone Harry would take him to the kitchen, put him in front and let him help. Louis loved to be included in stuff. It also helped a few times when he was without his significant other for a while. Joke is on everyone who thinks he only eats take out when he is on his own!  His thoughts were interrupted by Harry's slow drawl: “I've finished the cream already and cut the fruits as well as the chocolate. I was thinking about some pancakes and waffles maybe? I mean...” He made a gesture to the pan and Louis smiled at the already made pancakes. They were in superhero-form . “ You made a them,” he said dreamily. His smile was so bright Harry felt like the whole atmosphere around them changed. Harry just hummed though before moving his arms around his future spouse to take the first batch of pancakes from the stove. “I'm glad that you like my idea,” he hummed quietly.   


It took them a while to finish their breakfast which kept being interrupted by long stares and soft touches which led to kisses and laughter. They talked a bit. About what they wanted to do now that they were reunited. Louis of course insisted on seeing the family and Harry agreed with such excitement Louis didn't have a choice but to jump on him to take his breath away. You treat people how they treat you, he thought smugly. They sat in their living room till the late afternoon, Louis telling Harry how his meetings went and Harry talked about the new addition to their bedroom in LA. “You know what I still don't get?” Louis asked during the talk, Harry simply showing that he was listening by pressing Louis' hand while his lips glided over Louis' collarbones, “When you got all the ornaments and lights for our garden.” Harry stopped his little affection to sheepishly hide his face in Louis' chest. “Harryyy,” Louis said dangerously with just the hint of a smile on his face (which Harry couldn't see but knew was there anyway), “You knoooow,” Harry let out. Louis just shook his head looking at him in expectation. “I might have been here for longer then a day.” Louis's face fell immediately. Harry shook his head the moment he saw his fiancés eyes and started speaking again to explain. “No no no, it wasn't… I wanted to surprise you like for real. I wanted today to be special. And I know how you're during Christmas when I'm not with you. But I wanted it to be real when we are already able to spend it together. Liam knew and he helped me get the Christmas tree and all the lights and everything else we needed for today...” It was then that Harry ran out of words and while Louis' face was a mix of confusion and happiness during the whole thing he ended up looking confused only. “What Christmas tree?” Oh, ohhhh. Yes. “I knew there was something missing yesterday!” And Louis started giggling. He is so adorable, Harry thought to himself before starting to laugh with him. “But H,” Louis whispered after their laughter has calmed down again, “You know that alone your presence would have been enough right? I don't need those lights and a tree and a grand gesture in general, everything I need is you with me.” Harry smiled at him and nodded. He did know. It was one of the few things he was always so sure about. “You're not angry with me and Liam though, right?” Louis shook his head at that though a smirk started lining his face. “I might pretend to be though. It would be so funny to see Liam all scared.” He was such a child sometimes.

 

  
The tree Harry bought was still standing in Liam garage a week later and it wasn't long till Harry and Louis would be separated again. But the  couple had such a great time with each other while they were able to just be. They drove from their home to Doncaster late at night on the same day as Louis' birthday still, to surprise his sisters the following morning. They completely failed at being silent though causing Lottie to catch them and laugh at them. The morning with Louis' family was simply amazing, they laughed a lot and ate a lot and watched the typical Christmas films or sometimes they had Christmas classics on while they talked about the past year and they ended the day at Anne's little home she shared with Robin with a bottle of wine on the table and Gemma telling all kind of stories. If they were about her friends of embarrassing 'harry as a baby' stories Louis just never got enough from, even if he had heard them a thousand times before. The whispered cute 'I love yous' to the other, laying in Harry small childhood bed and slept through till the next late morning. For the first time in ages they felt well rested and completely themselves and Harry wanted to scream his happiness from the rooftops. Instead he posted a picture of him and four other idiots on Instagram on New Years eve with the caption:  **Me and all I need.**   



End file.
